One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Later in Papa Smurf's laboratory, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were working on a complicated formula. "Right, it says here that we need some Ash Hopper Jelly, Hellebore seeds and some Emperor Parasol moss," Papa Smurf said. "Don't forget some Crimson Nirnroot!" Mother Smurfette said. "Thank you, my dear," Papa Smurf said. "Happy to help, my dear," Mother Smurfette said, smiling. As they added the ingredients into the cauldron, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Papa Smurf called. Hero and Smurfette walked in. "Ah, Hero, Smurfette, what can we smurf for you?" Papa Smurf asked. "Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, you know tomorrow is Miracle's 70th birthday, right?" Hero said. "Oh, yes! Let us be the first to smurf a very happy birthday," Mother Smurfette said, happily. "Thank you, but the both of us are slightly concerned for her," Smurfette said. "Why? Is something wrong?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding really concerned. "Well, this morning Miracle told us that she smurfed a vision; where she became an evil Smurf with black hair and grey skin, and she smurfed all of us," Smurfette said. "Hmm, I see," Papa Smurf said, whilst stroking his beard. "What else did the little one smurf?" Mother Smurfette asked, also sounding concerned. "Well, Miracle also told us that she could smurf a voice in her head, an evil voice," Hero said. "Did she tell you what it said?" Papa Smurf asked. "She told us it said: You belong to me! You belong to me!, and she also told us that she could see Gargamel in her first vision," Hero said. "Gargamel?" Papa Smurf said, in shock. "But... he's been dead for years!" "We know, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Is there anything that you and Mother Smurfette can smurf to help her?" "Hmm," Papa Smurf said, pondering at what to do. "I suggest you smurf Miracle to the hospital, where me, Mother Smurfette, Doctor and Nurse can smurf tests on her in order to find out why." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "We better go get Miracle, Smurfette." "Yeah," Smurfette said, as she left the laboratory with Hero. As soon as they left, Papa Smurf began to pace back and forth. "Don't worry, my dear," Mother Smurfette said. "It's probably nothing serious." "I sure hope so, my dear, considering that Smurfette was a creation of Gargamel. I strongly believe that something that was once part of Smurfette; has now been smurfed down to Miracle, but we can't confirm that until we smurf the tests," Papa Smurf said. ... Later, Hero and Smurfette took Miracle to the hospital, where they see Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, Doctor and Nurse waiting for them. "Why did you smurf me here?" Miracle asked her parents. "Your Papa and Mama Smurf are worried about you, Miracle, they told us that you were smurfing from visions, and you could also smurf Gargamel in one of these visions," Papa Smurf said. "That's why we've decided to smurf a few tests on you, just to see if we can find out what is causing you to smurf things in these visions you've been smurfing," Mother Smurfette said. "Tests? What kind of tests, Grandma Smurfette?" Miracle asked. "Just simple tests, Miracle," Mother Smurfette said. "Could the little one please smurf onto this bed. I'm going to smurf a DNA sample," Doctor said. Smurfette picked Miracle up and placed her onto the bed and continued to hold her hand. Doctor brought out a small tube with a small needle sticking out of it; Miracle jumped in fear and started hugging up against her mother. "That looks scary, Mama Smurf," Miracle said. "Don't worry, Miracle, It's not that painful, and besides, me and Papa Smurf will be here by your side," Smurfette said. "Mama Smurf's right, Miracle," Hero said. Miracle still felt scared at the object that Doctor was holding, but in order to find out what was wrong with her, she decided to go ahead with it. "Just close your eyes, little one, and smurf of a happy place," Nurse said. Miracle closed her eyes tightly as Doctor began to use the device. She squeezed her mother's hand tightly, and eventually it was over. "You can open your eyes now, Miracle," Nurse said. Miracle opened her eyes and noticed that Nurse had put a band-aid over where Doctor had used the device. "That wasn't so bad wasn't it, Miracle?" Smurfette asked. "I guess not, Mama Smurf," Miracle said. "How long before we smurf the results, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "We're not sure how long it will be, but as soon as we smurf the results, we'll smurf for you," Papa Smurf said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Hero said. As soon as Miracle walked out of the hospital. Papa Smurf got Hero and Smurfette's attention. "Just keep your eyes on her," Papa Smurf told them. "Of course, Papa Smurf, we were planning on keeping our eyes on her as well as plan her birthday party," Hero said. "We better go, Hero," Smurfette said. "Understood, Smurfette," Hero said. "As soon as you smurf the results, smurf for us will you?" "Of course," Papa Smurf said, as Hero and Smurfette left the hospital. ... Sometime later, Papa Smurf and Doctor were going over the results of the tests. Papa Smurf soon found out what was wrong with Miracle. "Great Smurfs of Fire!" Papa Smurf said. "What's wrong, Papa Smurf?" Doctor asked. "Before we smurfed the tests on Miracle! Mother Smurfette said it might not be serious, but I strongly believed that something that was once part of Smurfette, which still remained loyal to Gargamel, had been smurfed down to Miracle! And these test results confirm that that part of Smurfette has indeed been smurfed down to Miracle," Papa Smurf said. "So what do we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Doctor asked. "Well firstly, I need to tell Hero and Smurfette, and then me and Mother Smurfette will try to smurf up with an antidote," Papa Smurf said. "Until then, Hero and Smurfette must keep their eyes on her at all times." "Is there anything you want me to smurf, Papa Smurf?" Doctor asked. "No, but thank you, Doctor! You've been great help, I'll smurf it from here," Papa Smurf said. "Understood, Papa Smurf," Doctor said, as Papa Smurf left the hospital, taking the test results back to his lab in order to work on an antidote with Mother Smurfette. As he was heading back to the lab, he could see Hero and Smurfette with Miracle outside the old Smurflings playhouse, playing with the tyre swing. "Hero, Smurfette, may I smurf a word with you?" Papa Smurf asked. "Of course, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Just smurf us a few minutes, little one, while we smurf a talk with Grandpa Smurf," Hero told Miracle. "Okay, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. As Miracle sat in the tire, Papa Smurf began to tell Hero and Smurfette the results of the test. "So you see, you two, there was a part of Smurfette which still remained loyal to Gargamel," Papa Smurf told them. Smurfette was in disbelief, "So... of all this time of being a real Smurf, there was still a part of me that remained loyal to that mean, old, nasty Gargamel?" she said. "Indeed, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "It just laid dormant inside you for so many years, and when you were pregnant with Miracle, that part of you which remained loyal to him; infused with her when she was developing inside you." "Is there anything you can smurf, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked. "I'm just about to smurf back to my lab and work on an antidote with Mother Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "So I would suggest you smurf your eyes on her at all times." "Of course we will, we just finished planning her birthday party anyway," Hero said. "Once the antidote has been smurfed, I'll smurf for you to smurf Miracle to the lab." Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Hero and Smurfette said in unison, before Papa Smurf walked away. Smurfette was still shocked, "I still can believe it! A part of me still remained loyal to that mean, old, nasty Gargamel," she said. "Don't worry, Smurfette," Hero said. "As soon as Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette smurf up the antidote and cure her, we can continue smurfing a happy family life." Smurfette looked at him and smiled, before they returned to Miracle and continued to push her in the tyre swing. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:One's True Origins Chapters